


Love to Last the Ages

by ColdFrost44, VermillionMoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFrost44/pseuds/ColdFrost44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/pseuds/VermillionMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot, about Bill and what he went though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Last the Ages

****  
  


Bill laid on the hard, thin mattress in his cell. The musty prison air burned his nose. He had been in this hell hole for 2 years now and he was still not use to the terrible smell. The yellow jumpsuit he wore was scruffy and slightly dirty, much to Bill’s distaste. Mabel had gotten the guards to let him not wear the horrendous shade of orange, but the article of clothing still wasn’t the best.

He was quite well known in the jail he was kept in. Although he did have a reputation, he had never quite enjoyed the scared looks he got. Bill would beat up another prisoner at least once a week. It got to the point where the guards didn't really care anymore.

Mabel still visited him every month, they would start off talking about the shack, but usually ended up crying. Anyways, Bill had just got finished talking to Mabel for the second time this month. This month in particular is the hardest on them both.

Bill covered his forehead with his fist, pulling at his blond bangs. He remembered it all like it was yesterday. Let's start at the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill Cipher was on his way to ruin, everyone feared him. He had no family, no friends, no significant other, not even a pet. That was until he met Dipper Pines.

Bill had been working his 3rd job of the day, when a young brunet walked in. He was laughing at something his companion, possibly his sister, had said. When they got to the counter, Bill could tell they were definitely brother and sister, twins actually. The young man met Bill’s gaze and didn't shrink away from him like most customers did.

The young man got his and his sister’s drinks and sat down. Bill almost didn't notice the occasional stare he got from the brunet. The young man started coming every day during Bill’s shift and the two started talking. It wasn’t long before long they were going on dates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 years since the two had started dating. The date was currently January the 19th. The night had gone perfect so far. They had dinner at a nice restaurant and were on their way home. It was snowing outside so the couple held hands as they walked.

As they walked, they passed a man on the sidewalk. Both of them failed to notice the icy glare he was giving them. Before anyone knew what happened, there was a loud bang.

Bill whipped around to face the man, who was in the middle of the sidewalk, only to see a smoking gun fall to the ground. The coward ran off, not bothering to bring his gun.

Everything happened way too fast. When Bill turned Dipper around to face him, he noticed that Dipper as bleeding through his shirt. And Dipper fell, right into Bill's arms bringing both of them down to the cold pavement. Dipper’s face was quickly being drained of color. The crimson stain on his shirt only got larger.

“Dipper, it’s- it’s going to be ok you hear me! You're going to be fine!” Bill struggled to pull out his phone and call 9-1-1. When it was finally out, he dialed and got a quick reply. They told him they would send the paramedics asap.

“B-Bill! Bill I don't want to go.” Dipper cried, “I-I want to stay with you.” His eyes were glassy and wet. He held onto Bill’s black button up. The blonde held Dipper close, his own gaze starting to go fuzzy as water fell from his eyes.

Bill had never felt so helpless in his life than in that moment. All he could do was whisper “I’m sorry” over and over again. Dipper finally said “It's not your fault, you didn't know.”

HIs hands were freezing cold and Bill leaned over and kissed his face. Trailing gentle kisses on his face he reached the dying man’s forehead. He kissed his boyfriend’s birthmark last of all, it was one of the things that made Dipper special.

Dipper’s body went limp, and when Bill checked for a pulse, there was none. Bill let out a scream and hugged the Dipper’s body close to his chest, as tears streamed down his face. Before long Dipper’s body was as cold as the snow that fell around them. The paramedics hadn’t been fast enough, he couldn’t even hear the sound of sirens.

When Bill noticed the gun, the sadness he felt inside was replaced by cold blooded rage. “I’ll kill him,” Bill muttered under his breath, “I’ll avenge you Dipper.” He had grabbed the gun without any rational thought, even if it meant leaving Dipper. Bill ran after the coward who had shot the love of his life. That man will pay for what he had done. What he took from Bill. What he took from Dipper.

It didn't take long to find the man, and there was no hesitation as Bill held up the gun and pulled the trigger. The hollow shriek sounded like music to Bill, who grinned as he saw scarlet color the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill was found guilty of murder, and was charged a life sentence. He killed the man in cold blood, which ultimately didn't make him feel better. Dipper was no longer with him, no longer boosting him up, or giving him hugs and kisses. He was just gone. And when he left, he took part of Bill with him.

Even if the paramedics had been faster, they couldn't have saved Dipper. And the man who shot him? He couldn't have survived the bullet to the heart.

The only thing that is left of Dipper is his memory, and Bill held onto that everyday.

Bill would cry himself to sleep the first year. He remembered everything about Dipper. The mischief in his eyes when he pulled a prank, his carefree laughter when he talked with his family, the big dipper shaped birthmark that he hid with his bangs, his kisses, the gentle and loving look in his eyes when he glanced at Bill. It all seemed so far away now. The one thing Bill would hold onto for the rest of his life, was the sound of his beautiful voice and his laugh.

Bill never regretted shooting the man who tore his world apart. He did regret one thing though. Not giving Dipper the ring in the little black box, which now laid on the little table in Bill’s cell, sooner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I hope you readers enjoy it. If you didn't know I got my inspiration from the song 'Kiss it All Better' by He is We. Vermillion moon helped me clean up this fic and did an amazing job editing it, as all ways, so this couldn't have been done with out her. Not sure if anyone cried but I guess that was my goal with this one shot. Please leave a comment about what you thought!!!!


End file.
